darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth Shuttle
The Stealth Shuttle is one of the many creations thought up and brought into existence by the scientists in the employ of SHUSH. It is part of the organization's space program, but while it is fit for space travel, its use is not limited to it. The Stealth Shuttle also works well as a highspeed plane for missions on Earth to which time is of the essence. History The most recent product of SHUSH's space program is the Stealth Shuttle. It is a vehicle both fit for travel within Earth's atmosphere and beyond. It is also outfitted with a self-activated auto-radar device and a videophone. Because of the project's secrecy and the complexity of the shuttle, only one person has the authority, intelligence, and experience to pilot it: Chief Agent Vladimir Gryzlikoff. His knowledge of the Stealth Shuttle is extensive enough that he can also repair it on his own if need be. The Stealth Shuttle got destroyed during a mission to thwart F.O.W.L.. It is unknown if it was repaired or if more were ever built. Fiction Cartoon F.O.W.L. is threatening the world with tidal waves and SHUSH has only 72 hours to get their agents to where they've located the source of the waves to stop the evil organization. This means only the Stealth Shuttle will do for the mission. The one problem is that J. Gander Hooter needs Darkwing Duck for the case but Chief Agent Gryzlikoff is the only person in the world capable of flying the highly advanced plane. This requires the two rivaling operatives to work together, which they only grudgingly agree to. A day later, they are well on their way when Darkwing accidentally blows up the cockpit, damaging, among others, the self-activated auto-radar device. As the plane is fast descending, Gryzlikoff tries to ensure a safe landing, but Darkwing has other ideas on how to accomplish that and wrestles him for the steering wheel. It breaks and the Stealth Shuttle crashes on an island atop several palm trees. The agents fall out, followed by the shuttle coming down on Gryzlikoff. The plane is now damaged far worse than just the cockpit, stranding the agents for the time being. Hooter contacts them via the shuttle's videophone, one of the few components still working, and urges them to cooperate for the sake of the world. This time their agreement is slightly better, but Darkwing immediately abuses it to trick Gryzlikoff into heavy work while he merely guards the shuttle. What they don't know is that they landed on just the island they were searching for. Steelbeak manipulates them back into mutual hostility, which Darkwing responds to by drawing a line over the island to mark their respective halves while Gryzlikoff works on repairing the Stealth Shuttle. With the deadline for F.O.W.L.'s demands drawing near, Hooter contacts his agents once more and again reminds them to be a team. This time, Darkwing and Gryzlikoff fail to do that and accidentally rip apart the videophone. A tidal wave washes them out of the shuttle then and into a cave, where they finally discover F.O.W.L.'s presence. Steelbeak retreats to the moon, leaving the two SHUSH operatives no choice but to make do with the shuttle even if it's only 90% in working order. Gryzlikoff initially refuses because leaving any of the layers of Earth's atmosphere requires extensive paperwork, but Darkwing forces his hand by activating the shuttle on his own. Another unpleasant surprise awaits the caped crimefighter when they near the moon, because the brakes are among the components Gryzlikoff hadn't fixed yet. Still, the latter's piloting lands them safely, if harshly enough that the Stealth Shuttle is beyond repairs. Category:Vehicles Category:SHUSH equipment